


the gambler pays off the debt

by Slytherwitch



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Repaying Debt, they're related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Ulterior motives ends up with a debt repaid, and Haruhi back in touch with her extended family.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Jabami Yumeko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	the gambler pays off the debt

It is mid club activities when Yumeko Jabami strolls into the clubroom.

It’s raining outside and she forgot an umbrella. Her Hyakkaou Academy uniform is slightly wet, but her hair is soaked. Though, the soft smile from her face doesn’t leave. One hand on her briefcase and another sweeping her bangs away from her eyes.

She heads towards the south building’s north hall. She walks past the two in use music rooms towards the third, quiet room. She knocks —once, twice. A taller man, just over 180cm, stands in front of her. He’s wearing a lilac suit jacket of a white shirt and black pants. His glasses glint, then unglint rapidly. It’s a brief flash that most wouldn’t notice.

Yumeko does.

“Hello Mademoiselle,” He instantly starts a new page in his notebook, his fingers rapidly writing, “Whom are you ever so lovely to grace the Ouran Host Club?”

Heads turn, nobody comes late to the Host Club. Most patrons and all hosts listen in.

“My name is Yumeko Jabami.” She holds her free hand out, “I am here to see Haruhi Fujioka. It’s a family matter.”

Whispers run rampant. Though, as quickly as she starts them, Yumeko ends them.

“If Haruhi is busy at the moment, I can wait.” 

“Well then Miss Jabami, may I offer you a seat in the Host Club whilst you wait. We finish at the top of the hour.”

“That would be splendid Mister—”

“Ootori,” he finishes, “Kyoya Ootori.”

“Well then Mister Ootori,” Yumeko says, “I’ll be sitting by the taller blonde, if that isn’t a problem.”

“It isn’t at all.” He lies.

All whilst clutching the heavy briefcase, she sits atop the arm of a chair. Her eyes may be on the taller blonde she hasn’t learned the name of, but she’s listening to the entire room. The six male voices stand out to her, as well as Haruhi's. 

They’re the import ones, she’s deduced. The rest are all patrons.

“Welcome Yumeko Jabami. You’re a beautiful princess, donned in red and black, but unfortunately, that’s all I know of you.” The blonde replies, “I, Tamaki Suoh, wish to know more about you, oh so mysterious one.”

“Well then Tamaki,” Yumeko uncrosses and recrosses her legs, “All you have to do is ask. What do you want to know?”

She notices the room getting quieter. The children of Ouran Academy are untrusting, just like she suspected. They hide it horribly.

“Well, I’m a Gemini and I go to Hyakkaou Academy. There I’m a second year in it’s flower class.” Yumeko puts her pointer finger to her chin and looks up, “and I like games. Is there anything you wanted to know specifically?”

“What sort of games?” Tamaki asks, “I like games of the commoner variety like Monopoly and Sorry.”

“I’m more interested in gambling if I have to admit.” Yumeko looks him in the eyes, widening her smile, “Poker, Blackjack, and stuff like that.”

“Extremely interesting,” Tamaki replies, “I don’t think that sentiment is shared in our darling Haruhi.”

“No, Haruhi’s different from the rest of the family.” Yumeko smiles, “Though, nothing’s at fault with that.”

The hightower clock rings out five times, ending club activity, but only halting their conversation. As the rest of the girls stand to leave, she stands in her place, in front of Tamaki Suoh.

When the coast is clear, she rushes towards her cousin, enveloping her in a hug.

“Haruhi!” She exclaims, “It’s been too long! Last time I saw you was during the winter holidays last year!”

Dropping the briefcase, she lifts Haruhi up in the air.

“Yumeko!” Haruhi’s legs flail, “Please put me down!”

“Oh Haruhi!” Yumeko exclaims, “aren’t I happy to see you!”

The host club circles them. Kaoru and Hikaru are the first to speak.

“Well how are—”

“—you two—”

“—related?”

“You don’t—”

“—look alike.”

“Guys, this is one of my cousins, Yumeko Jabami.”

“Hello!” She picks up her briefcase with one hand and waves with the other, “I’m excited to meet Haruhi’s friends!”

“Of the Momobami clans?” Kyoya asks.

“Distantly.” Yumeko dismisses, “Though, yes.”

“Interesting.” The twins reply, “Aren’t they a part of the Hundred Devouring Families?”

“My thoughts exactly.” Kyoya swiftly takes notes, flipping between Hruhi and Yumeko’s pages.

“Technically.” Haruhi replies, “Though, my stake to claim is quite minute. I don’t even carry the family name.”

“Does that mean that Haruhi is evil?” Honey asks.

Tamaki interjects, “My Haruhi, evil? No, not never!”

“No, neither I nor Haruhi are evil.” Yumeko laughs, “but, I suppose I should get the point of my visit here. To pay off Haruhi’s debt to you.”

“You are aware that she owes upwards of five million yen, correct?” The twins ask.

Before Kyoya can shine light on the —bami families, Yumeko opens the briefcase, laying it out on a nearby table.

“I just brought my daily gambling fund.” She replies, “I don’t know how much she owes you—Ranka never specified—but I can assure you that I can get the rest of it if I need to.”

Ten million yen sit in the silver briefcase. The host club’s eyes widen, even stoic Mori’s.

“Though, if these twins are to be trusted, her debt only amounts to above five million and that’s a little over half the case.”

“Rich bastards.” Haruhi mutters.

Hikaru and Kaoru speak, “Now isn’t that hypocritical since you have a family member forking up ten million yen for you without another word.”

“No, I’m doing this as a deal with Ranka.” Yumeko corrects the twins, “While charity is worthwhile, I have ulterior motives.”

“A true gambler.” Haruhi replies.

Yumeko slings her arm around Haruhi’s shoulders, “Just like my sister.”

“Well Haruhi,” Kyoya closes the now half empty briefcase, “You’re free not to be a host anymore.”

“Noooooooooo!” Tamaki and the twins exclaim. Honey attaches himself to Haruhi’s, “Please don’t leave Haru-chan!”

“Guys,” Haruhi sighs, “I have no intention of leaving the host club. I enjoy it here.”

Tamaki, the twins, and Honey start to celebrate.

“Well, I am sorry to cut this short, but Haruhi and I have dinner to attend to.” Yumeko grabs Haruhi with one hand and her briefcase with the other, “I hope to see the rest of you real soon.”


End file.
